Burn
by fictionalthoughts
Summary: Forced into a relationship out of obligation can Edward do what is right for himself and his son? Or is he destined to be forever unhappy. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Half my fan fiction is gone? No idea but here's a new story. I like this one better so review for more!**

My name? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I'm a senior in Forks High and quarterback of the football team. I get straight A's spend my days with my friends and at football practice. My parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen my dad is a doctor at the hospital and my mom stays at home and does designing homes on the side. I have a twin sister Alice and an older brother Emmett. You're probably thinking I've got it all? I'll admit it does sound that way but underneath all of the appearance I'm burning. Fighting who I'm expected to be against who I am.

"Edward are you even listening to me" Tanya hissed glaring at me from her spot in the passenger seat. Her leather boots laid against the dash.

"Would you please take your feet down" I growled I worked my ass off for 4 years to pay for this truck she could at least show some respect.

"You love it more then you love me...more then you love us" She pouted. Striking the nerve she was aiming for. Anger pulsed through me I glanced in the rear-view mirror immediately calming down. My reason for waking up in the morning stared right back at me. Theodore Carlisle Cullen "Theo" for short. He had my copper hair and sharp green eyes with Tanya's cheeks and nose. He was nothing short of beautiful.

"Don't _ever_ doubt my love for my son" I snarled quietly keeping my voice low so Theo didn't hear me. You're probably wondering how I ended up in this...mess? Some days I wonder to. Add horny high school kids _a lot_ of alcohol and a weekend free of your parents and guess what you get? A baby. I don't regret my son if I have done nothing right in this life he's the one thing I did perfect. This relationship is what I regret Tanya was beautiful there is no denying that and at the time that was all I cared about. Now I've gotten to know her been forced to not only continue a relationship I desperately want out of but my parents and hers are talking marriage.

"_You'll do the right thing son and marry that poor girl. Raise your child together be as one"_ My grandfather had said to me after Theo was born.

My life has become all about motions. Go to school and get good grades, be a star football player, pretend to be in love with a woman I have no feelings for, and be a good father to my son.

"Whatever Edward so tonight I'm going out with Lauren and Kate I don't know what time I'll be home so don't wait up" She mused picking at her finger nails as I parked the truck in the driveway. It was Friday night _of course _she was going out. I could count on one hand the amount of weekends she's spent with me and our son.

"Yeah okay" I muttered waving her off as she ducked into her Dodge Charger that _I _paid for. Not even so much as a goodbye to me or Theo. I sighed jumping out of the truck and lifting Theo down from his seat. He glanced over at the retreating car and laid his head against my shoulder. "I know love" I murmured.

"Big time!" Emmett shouted from the front door of our parents house. Theo straighten up in my arms giggling at his favourite uncle. "Little bro where's the wicked witch?"

"Party" I deadpanned passing him to enter the house I stopped to kiss Esme's cheek as she lifted Theo into her arms.

"There's my sweet angel" She cooed pressing kisses to Theo's face as he giggled happily. "And my big angel" She said softly brushing her fingers across my forehead.

"Hey Ma" No matter how old or cool I got I was always Mamma's boy which gave Esme the ability to read me no matter how hard I tried to hide.

"Not getting any better huh?" She said softly her eyes full of concern and pain. I had confessed my problems to Esme come crying to her from frustration several times.

"I'm trying" I croaked leaning in slightly as she cupped my cheek. "It's just...hard" Even harder when your father refuses to even speak about the idea of not marrying Tanya. Harder when your grandparents would literally disown you for _disgracing_ their family. I took Theo from Esme's arms making my way upstairs to my room laying down on the floor with him. I couldn't believe in a few short months my boy would be 2. He laid on his belly pushing his toy truck babbling happily. My phone buzzed in my pocket as I watched him.

**Can u hang out 2night? - Jake**

Jacob Black my best friend since I was 5 years old. We were inseparable when we were kids and even into high school. But Tanya hated him so I rarely got to see him anymore.

**Yeah come over to my house - Edward**

**Wicked witch out 2night? Party hard big E - Jake**

I snorted slipping the phone back into my pocket as my bedroom door cracked open. Alice stuck her head in grinning impishly at me.

"Alice" I murmured eyeing her warily. She beamed at me as she entered the room closing the door behind her.

"Party tonight?" She pleaded unleashing her green eyes on me. I groaned knocking my head against the hardwood floor causing Theo to giggle. "Come on Mom agreed to watch Theo you_ never_ come out anymore! Tanya's not even home tonight! Please Eddie!"

"If I go will you stop calling me that" I snarled, I _hated_ that nickname.

"Yes! I can't wait to tell Jazzy!" She squealed dancing her way out of my room. I lifted Theo onto my chest kissing his nose.

"Aren't you glad you're an only child?" I muttered as he slobbered on my chin. "Will you be okay with Grandma tonight? I'll only be gone for a little while" His green eyes stared at me for a few seconds before he grinned up at me. "Alright let's go see what Grandma and Grandpa are doing." If Tanya could party I guess I could to for once...

**How was that? Don't panic everyone Bella WILL come into this story but not before a little Edward/Tanya drama. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad this is different from what you've been reading and hope to continue giving something new for you guys to read!**

"Have fun and be careful" Esme said softly rocking back and forth. Theo was asleep against her shoulder his eyes fluttering as he dreamt. I pressed my lips against his forehead inhaling the smell of his baby shampoo.

"Sleep well my love, night Ma" I murmured before heading out to my truck. I couldn't help but grin at it other then Theo it was my baby. 2014 Ram 3500 Cummins turbo diesel. Brown and chrome in color fully loaded. Took me four years to save for it. The engine snarled to life rumbling as I headed down the driveway and out onto the highway. The party was at Mike Newton's house a kid from the football team I couldn't stand the kid he was whiny. The driveway and half the block was littered with cars including Tanya's. I climbed out of the truck smoothing my black sweatshirt and jeans I could already see this ending badly.

"Yo Edward!" Jake hollered as he ran across the street "How's it going man? Your uh old lady is here" He said pulling me into a bear crusher hug.

"You know how it goes" I shrugged glancing towards the door way. After seeing her car here I just wanted to go home. But this was about the motions, my friends, my parents and siblings wanted me to party tonight so that's what I'd do. The music was loud sending vibrations through the walls and windows of the house. Emmett had his girlfriend Rosalie pinned against the wall beside the TV making out, Jasper and Alice were sat on the couch Alice talking animatedly with those around her and Tanya was flirting with some freshman. Jacob growled beside me eyes narrowing at the sight of Tanya's display.

"I hate that bitch" He hissed hands clenched at his sides. He wasn't as used to Tanya as I was. She did this often flaunted herself to attract the attention fooled around on me often but try telling Carlisle or grandfather that. Innocent little Tanya fooling around on the father of her baby? Ridiculous. Alice looked warily over at Tanya and back at me sympathetically, she knew it hurt it hurt her too. Having seen me Tanya shoved her prospect away gliding her way over and shoving herself into my arms.

"Hey baby" She cooed pressing her lips to my jaw her hands slipping into the pockets of my jeans. Jacob backed off waving his cell phone behind Tanya's back before slipping into the crowd. "I didn't know you were coming"

"Clearly otherwise you and your toy would have met somewhere else" I said my tone clipped. Her eyes narrowed her lips pulling back against her teeth. She was pissed but what did she think I was blind?

"Where's our son Edward?" She smirked eyes shifting around the room challenging me to make a scene.

"At _my_ home with _my_ mother because his can't be bothered to spend time with him" I hissed. She gaped at me before hauling me out of the house and into the driveway.

"What the fuck Edward" She hissed her nails digging into my arms. I shrugged her off heading back towards my truck. "Get back here Edward!"

"Fuck off" I grunted slamming the door and gunning the truck. I was the burning man again trapped in this relationship with no end in sight. My only happiness was my little boy I glanced at the clock on the dash Theo would be asleep but I just needed to be near him right now. As I pulled into the drive way I saw Carlisle pacing the living room with Esme sat on the couch. Awesome Tanya had already called.

"Edward" Carlisle murmured lips pressed into a hard line "Come sit down" He motioned to the spot beside Esme. I fell into the couch beside her, she had been crying. Guilt pulsed through me. "Care to explain yourself tonight? Tanya phone crying because you were so nasty to her at the party"

"That's _her_ side of the story Carlisle but whatever believe what you want" I snorted my patience dwindling. "I'm going to spend time with my son"

"Choose wisely son remember life is all about choices. You have family to think about you're a father now." He said sternly but I could hear the message behind his words. Behave yourself or you'll end up on the street you and your kid. I climbed the stairs to Theo's room slowly opening the door so I didn't wake him. He looked so peaceful not one care in the word. His copper hair was standing straight up his green and brown blanket wrapped around him. He wore the dark blue robot onesie Alice had bought him and his stuffed bear was stuck between his little feet. I never thought I was capable of loving someone so much my heart stopped just watching him.

"Edward? Can I talk to you?" Alice whispered coming over to stand beside me. "I'm so sorry about tonight I didn't know she'd be there"

"It's fine Ally don't sweat it" I shrugged it wasn't her fault or Esme that Carlisle had this choke hold on me. It was only my own. "Did Tanya come home yet?"

"She's staying the night at Lauren's she said she's too upset to speak with you right now. Carlisle's pretty pissed huh?" She said softly.

"I can handle him Alice he doesn't scare me, I'm going to get to bed I've got practice all day tomorrow" I murmured kissing her forehead and leaving for my room. At least I had Alice, Emmett and Esme. I could survive Tanya I guess no I would survive it even if it was only for Theo's sake. I slipped into the sheets laying groaning as the bamboo hit my skin. Here's hoping tomorrow was better...though I could guarantee it would be much worse.

**Up next Grandpa Cullen lays down the law! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad this is different from what you've been reading and hope to continue giving something new for you guys to read! **

_"And I find it kinda funny__  
><em>_I find it kinda sad__  
><em>_The dreams in which I'm dying__  
><em>_Are the best I've ever had__  
><em>_I find it hard to tell you__  
><em>_I find it hard to take__  
><em>_When people run in circles__  
><em>_It's a very, very mad world, mad world"_

"Focus Cullen!" Coach Griffin screamed across the field as Jasper sacked me. I couldn't get my head in the game no matter how hard I focused. "What the hell is wrong with you Cullen? You forget how to play ball? Go home and clear this shit up" He snapped in my face the vein in his forehead threatening to pop. I changed out of my gear slamming the door of the locker room this just couldn't get any worse. My phone vibrated against my leg yet again to prove me wrong.

"Edward son" My grandfather rumbled on the other line and my blood ran cold. If he found out coach sent me home from practice I was as good as dead. If Carlisle was a hard ass Grandfather was a warden "Why aren't you at practice?" He murmured his tone flat but I could hear the frustration.

"I don't feel all that well grandfather" It was true I didn't feel well all this stress was making my stomach into a rollercoaster. I silently prayed Tanya hadn't come home yet and cried herself out to him.

"Come on home then son"

Great. He was already there. I grumbled a goodbye snapping the phone off and climbing into the truck. A clap of thunder shook the seat as the clouds slowly moved in. I tapped my fingers anxiously against the center console I hated when grandfather came over. He was even more over bearing then Carlisle. His blacked out Mercedes flaunted itself in the driveway next to Tanya's Charger as I pulled my truck next to it. I toyed with the idea of living in my truck as I entered the house. Esme and Carlisle were on the couch with Tanya who had Theo laid against her chest. Grandfather and Grandmother sat on the couch across from then with Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice were sprawled out on the floor. All eyes settled on me as I entered the room. Theo pushed away from Tanya little arms stretched out as he called out to me "Dadda Dadda" I settled him into my arms instantly relaxing.

"Edward son how are you" Grandfather rumbled eyes raking me over his lips twitching at the sight of Theo buried against my neck. He'd complained from the very beginning that I babied Theo too much and that Tanya should take more of the nurturing role. That I should be harder on him and expect great things. I refused to turn into what he and Carlisle were my son was going to know that I loved him _no matter what_.

"Grandfather, Grandmother" I murmured pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. She beamed back at me her hand tracing my cheek. I never could understand how a hard ass like Grandfather could be with someone as sweet and gentle as her.

"Not feeling well son?" Carlisle asked tipping his whiskey back I could see the glaze to his eyes. It was normal for him to drink when Grandfather was over. He had that effect on people. Esme looked over at me with sympathetic eyes, I would tell her the truth later.

"No if it's alright I'd like to go get some sleep actually" I asked searching for my escape I watched as Grandfather mulled it over casting his gaze to Carlisle and back.

"Go take a short nap son, give the baby to your wife" He mused shaking his glass of whiskey the tinkling of the ice filling the silent room. I grimaced glancing down at Theo who I swear stiffened at the words. I gently tugged on him trying to pass him to Tanya when he began to wail unhappily. Tanya blanched at the fit Theo was throwing nervously trying to bring him into her arms. I bit my lip trying to hide the smirk. Sure me and my siblings could pass her off as a good mom. But Theo? He wasn't planning on putting on a show.

"I'll just lay him down with me he's pretty tired" I muttered turning towards the stairs leaving Tanya to deal with the heated gazes of my family. I climbed into bed laying down on my back as Theo curled against my chest. I could remember spending many nights like this when he was less then a year old when Tanya couldn't be bothered. I ran my hands up and down his back watching as his eyes slowly slid shut and his breathing evened out.

"Hey Eddie boy" Emmett grunted flopping down onto the bed.

"Ssshhh" I hissed "He's sleeping"

Emmett rolled his eyes knotting his hands behind his head. The headboard creaked it's protest as his back pressed against it.

"Yeah and you're supposed to be to. What's wrong with ya?" As big of a goofball as my brother could be he knew me well. I grimaced internally cursing I _really_ didn't want to talk about it.

"I can't do this anymore Em I'm miserable, I want what you and Rose have what Alice and Jasper have. I don't love Tanya not like I should" I groaned rubbing my jaw.

"So end it man" He shrugged "Why be miserable? Little man needs happy parents not miserable ones"

"Carlisle and Grandfather will both disown me Emmett I can't live on the street with a toddler" I knew they would Carlisle wouldn't hesitate to throw me out no matter how much Esme, Alice and Emmett fought him.

"I wont_ let_ him" Emmett growled "You're my brother _his son_ they can't put you out. Especially with Big Time he's just a baby"

"Thanks Emmett" I grinned as he smacked me on the leg.

"Love ya bro" He grinned "You to Big Time. I'm gonna head out with Rose I'll see you around man"

Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad.

Maybe I could have a future with my son and someone who made me happy.

Who was I kidding.

Carlisle had my future.

**Lyrics are Mad World by Gary Jules**

**So for the next chapter I'm thinking of either Edward seeing Bella in his point of view or doing a chapter just on Bella from her point of view explaining her story.**

**Let me know guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review review review! ;)**

"Riley get _down"_ I sighed leaning against the kitchen counter. He grinned innocently at me flashing his crooked little grin.

"Sowwy Bewwa but I'm Spiderman and he can't touch the floor cause he flies" He explained quietly.

I sighed rubbing the heels of my hands against my forehead trying to calm my frustration. It wasn't Riley's fault he was just a little boy. He's not the one who abandoned his family when they needed him most.

No that was definitely Charlie.

I can remember the day every second of it the look on moms face...the door slamming and the tires squealing out of the driveway. I was 15 and Renee had just had Riley a couple months before. They never had gotten along before hand but I kept to myself enough that they could live in peace but Riley was colicky. He kept them up all night and when he was quiet they argued. One day Charlie had enough and packed his bags in the back of the cruiser.

"Be good Bells I love you" He murmured pressing his lips to my forehead. Yeah sure old man if you _loved me_ you'd still be here. I wouldn't be raising my little brother while our mom works 2 jobs to keep a roof over our head.

"Bewwa" Riley whimpered arms reached out to me "Don't be mad at me pwease I sowwy"

I scooped him into my arms feeling instantly guilty. He needed me more then anyone in this world. He deserved so much better then this.

"I'm not mad at you Ry, I just don't want you to fall down and get hurt" I said softly brushing his dark brown hair away from his eyes..._Charlie's_ eyes. "How about this why don't you go play with your toys while I do my homework and then we'll go to the park and you can play Spiderman on the equipment?"

He beamed up at me eyes lit with excitement and nodded his head before jumping from my arms and running into the living room. I chuckled dropping into the chair and flipping open my text book beginning my math homework. I could hear Riley in the other room smashing his action figures together and talking to them. I worked for a half hour before the front door swung open and Alice danced her way into the kitchen.

"Homework Bella? On a Saturday?" She groaned wrinkling her nose. Riley bounded around the corner launching himself into her arms.

"Auntie Alice!" He sang snuggling into her arms. I met Alice the beginning of this year when we moved out of the house Charlie and Renee bought together because the mortgage was too much. She was basically the sister I never had.

"I have to get this done today because somebody has a play date tomorrow" I muttered playfully narrowing my eyes at Riley. He grinned back at me sticking his tongue out.

"Well put it away because you two are coming with me" She said slamming my text books shut. Riley cheered happily running for his coat and boots.

"Where?" I asked warily Alice had a tendency to go...overboard.

"Just to my house I have to watch Theo while Edward takes the wicked witch out for her birthday. Please Bella! Theo would love Riley! Girls night when they go to sleep! Please!" She begged pouting.

"Alright alright alright just let me pack an overnight bag for Riley" I groaned. I packed Riley's ninja turtle pj's, two shirts, two pairs of jeans, his underwear and socks and a hoody just encase it got cool outside. "Ry come here please" I hollered down the hall seconds later he dove into my arms giggling. "Do you want to bring any of your toys? Remember we're sleeping at Alice's so don't forget your blanket" He nodded scooping his brown and green blanket into his arms, grabbing his Spiderman backpack with his superheroes and his stuffed ninja turtle.

"Otay Bewwa I got my toys I ready" He grinned flashing his dimples.

We loaded our bags into my old truck Charlie had gotten for me and I buckled Riley into his car seat. Riley yawned stretching his little limbs as I wrapped his blanket around him.

"Follow me there and park in the driveway" Alice yelled from her car. The drive to the Cullen's was quiet with the radio turned down low and Riley snoring lightly from the backseat. Their house was beautiful large picture windows, green grass and tall pine trees scattered around the yard. I had come here once before but it was dark for a sleep over with Alice. My truck groaned as I parked next to a large brown truck it was a Dodge like mine but brand new and in much better shape.

"Okay so just ignore Cruella we all do" Alice grinned grabbing the bags from my hands. I knew who Tanya was but I avoided her at school. Alice never had a single good thing to say about her. I lifted Riley into my arms balancing his weight on my hip he grumbled nuzzling his face into my neck. Alice held open the door and I poked my head around the corner.

"Bella! How nice to see you again" Esme said hugging me and Riley. Carlisle sat on the couch with his paper and Emmett was playing video games beside him. "Tanya and your brother are waiting upstairs for you"

Alice lead me upstairs and I laid Riley down on her bed covering him up so he could sleep for a while longer. She grinned tucking the stuffed turtle into his little arms.

"He's so sweet" She cooed.

"Alice are you ready yet" A velvet voice asked softly behind us. I had never met Edward before I knew Alice had a twin but between Riley and school I basically ran from class to class and then straight home. To say he was gorgeous was the largest understand of the century his copper hair was tousled carelessly and his thin sweater and jeans clung to his body showing the tone of muscles. His jaw was strong and tense and his eyes were bright green. Alice grinned beside me obviously catching me ogling her brother.

"Wicked witch getting impatient?" She asked eyebrows raised. Edward snorted rolling his eyes before grinning back at his twin.

"Yes something like that" He murmured glancing over at me, I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks.

"Edward this is Bella, Bella this is my twin Edward" Alice muttered gesturing between us.

"Alice speaks often of you" He said softly I felt dizzy looking into his eyes.

"Don't believe anything she says" I grinned causing him to smile back at me. He held his hand against his chest.

"Never do"

"Edward come on we're going to be late!" Tanya screeched from the end of the hallway waltzing into the room. Her blonde hair was curled and she wore a black skin tight dress. Jealously ate at me as she curled against Edward. She glared over at me then snickered at Alice.

"Tanya not only is our son sleeping so is this little boy. Would you_ please_ be quiet" Edward hissed. Tanya stuck her lip out gripping his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry baby" She cooed snuggling into his chest. Edward tensed his fist balling at his side.

"Theo is asleep in his crib Alice if you could give him supper and put him down for the night I would truly appreciate. Have a good evening ladies" He murmured before Tanya hauled him from the room.

"God I hate her" Alice hissed her delicate features turned into a dark look.

"Doesn't look like your brother likes her much either" I thought Edward loved Tanya? Didn't he? That definitely didn't look like love...

"If Carlisle and Grandfather would lay off those two would have been apart a month of Theo was born. But heaven forbid Edward tarnish the good Cullen name by leaving the mother of his child. Even if she cheats on him constantly." Alice growled.

"That's awful" I whispered I couldn't imagine cheating on Edward or being forced to be with someone I didn't love.

"It is but come on let's go start lunch so it's ready for the boys when they wake up" She said dancing out of the doorway. I glanced back at Riley still sound asleep on the bed I leaned over him pressing my lips gently to his forehead.

"Love you Ry" I whispered before heading down the hall to catch up to Alice. When I got there she already pans out and was swinging her hips to Shania Twain using a spatula as a microphone.

"Come on Bella! Let's party while she's gone!" She sang bumping into me. I grinned grabbing the spatula..oh what could it hurt.

**Okay so next chapter is Edward and Tanya's date. Prepare for some drama! :)**


End file.
